


Limited Eternity

by Rose_of_the_Wind



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_the_Wind/pseuds/Rose_of_the_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Wing shorts.</p><p>"I will sing a song of you, until life leaves my body..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible Wings

Kanade hadn’t thought about dying.

It happens to everyone eventually. A far off, distant event, not worth worrying about.

She hadn’t thought about it.

Until now.

She could feel herself tiring, and the Noise were endless.

The doctors had warned her that LiNKER was dangerous, that an overdose could kill you.

Ironically, the problem at the moment was that she didn’t have enough LiNKER.

She had to be able to fight. It didn’t matter that she needed to use artificial means. The Noise killed her family, and she had to make sure that didn’t happen to anyone else. Together, she and Tsubasa were going to save the world.

Kanade could see that was foolish now.

As her swinging and stabbing morphed into more and more desperate blocking, she saw a section of the formerly vibrant stadium collapse into rubble with a girl standing on top of it.

Maybe Kanade was going to die today, but this girl wasn’t.

With purpose, Kanade drove the Noise back. Slice, stab, slash. Repeat.

In a blink, the Noise turned themselves into spears. _What right do they have to do that? That’s my weapon._

Tsubasa was too far away. Kanade wasn’t strong enough. Her gear cracked, her spear splintered, her voice broke.

As she watched, blood spurted out of the girl’s chest; the life left her eyes as she crashed to the ground.

In that moment, Kanade knew some things couldn’t be saved.

She would try anyway. She was dumb like that.

“Don’t die!” Kanade ran to the girl and held her too roughly. “Don’t give up on life!” She was saying it to the girl, to Tsubasa, to herself. _I can’t give up either._

She had blonde hair, Kanade noticed distantly; she was wearing a red dress that should’ve been pink.

Red used to be Kanade’s favorite color. But right now, it was everywhere, and she couldn’t stand it.

Kanade hoped and hoped, and the girl opened her eyes. They were gold. It was a relief to know that.

How many other people were still here? How many Noise were still here?

Kanade didn’t know. She did know that soon, there wouldn’t be any Noise to count.

She heard Tsubasa screaming her name. She didn’t want to die. She really didn’t.

But more than that, she didn’t want Tsubasa and the gold-eyed girl and all the innocent people to die.

She felt blood running out of her mouth. Maybe red was okay, if this red could help people.

_Forgive me, Tsubasa. I can’t save the whole world, so I’m going to save a part of it._

_I hope that’s enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is happier, I promise.


	2. There's No Way That Was Tsubasa's Idea

“No.” Tsubasa folded her arms across her chest and pointedly looked away from Kanade.

“But Tsubasaaa…”

Tsubasa glanced again at the blue two-piece Kanade was holding up. Kanade had gotten the concert outfits made without consulting her, which was usually fine, as Kanade knew Tsubasa’s tastes almost as well as her own. However, this time it really wasn’t fine, because there was nothing covering her stomach. That was completely unacceptable.

“No. No way am I wearing that.”

“Why not?” Kanade tried, sidling closer.

“Because…” Tsubasa looked away again.

“Hmmm?” Even closer.

“Uh…”

“You have a very cute stomach, you know.” Kanade was practically whispering in her ear at this point.

Tsubasa felt herself beginning to blush. Violently. Unfortunately, there was no preventing it.

“…fine.”

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Tsubasa sighed. Kanade had to make this difficult, didn’t she? “I said, I’ll wear the stupid outfit. You already had it made anyway, so it’d be a waste if I didn’t.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Not even Tsubasa’s glare could dampen Kanade’s broad grin.


End file.
